


Knowing

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, POV Female Character, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione didn’t know when she began to care for Draco Malfoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for peskywhistpaw. Post DH.

Hermione didn’t know when she began to care for Draco Malfoy, but she suspected it was around the time of the final battle or after. She only realized this after talking to Luna, learning how Draco did his best to make sure the captives were given provisions. She began to talk to him the day after they won, when everyone else avoided him, and whispered behind his back. She was only surprised that when he didn’t insult her and instead, was genuinely grateful for her companionship. Hermione does know when she fell for the Slytherin boy, however. It was when he stood up for her in front of his family and friends on Christmas Day. Her present to him was a kiss.


End file.
